nickelodeonproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Keke Palmer
| birth_place = Harvey, Illinois, United States | othername = | occupation = Actress, singer | years_active= 2004–present | spouse = | domesticpartner = | website = http://www.kekepalmer.com/ }} Lauren Keyana "Keke" Palmer (born August 26, 1993) is an American actress and singer who rose to fame for her performance in the 2006 film Akeelah and the Bee. She currently stars as the title character in the Nickelodeon sitcom True Jackson, VP. Early life Palmer was born as Lauren Keyana Palmer in Harvey, Illinois. Her father, Larry, works for a polyurethane company, and her mother, Sharon, is a high school teacher who works with children with mental disabilities. Career In 2002, Palmer auditioned for a stage production of The Lion King at the age of nine. Although she did not win the role, her family moved to Los Angeles in 2004 so Palmer could pursue a screen career. Palmer then pursued a career in singing. In 2003, she participated in American Juniors, the American Idol spin-off series, but her audition scenes were edited out and the show was canceled that year. In 2005, Palmer signed a record deal with Atlantic Records. Her debut single, "All My Girlz", is featured on the Akeelah and the Bee soundtrack. On November 18, 2006, she performed at the Home Depot Center in Carson, California for VH1's Save the Music Battle of the High School Marching Bands competition, marking her first ever stadium performance in front of thousands of people. In addition, as part of her contract with Disney, Palmer sang the songs "It's My Turn Now" and "Jumpin'" featured in the Disney Channel Original Movie Jump In!, in which she stars as Mary, love interest to Corbin Bleu. In 2006, Palmer was featured in the music video for the Ludacris and Mary J. Blige song "Runaway Love", she starred as an eleven-year old pregnant girl in the video. That same year she recorded a song entitled "Tonight" which was featured as the first song in the end credits of Night at the Museum. In 2007, Palmer re-recorded the song "True to Your Heart" (from Disney's Mulan) for the DisneyMania 5 CD, and in 2008 re-recorded the song Reflection, (also from Mulan) for the DisneyMania 6 CD Her debut album So Uncool was released on September 18, 2007, on Atlantic Records with the single "Keep It Movin'" preceding the album release. The album failed to have chart success and Palmer parted ways with Atlantic the next year. The song "Bottoms Up" from this album was also featured on the soundtrack of the 2008 dance film Make It Happen. In 2008, Palmer began her starring role as the title character in Nickelodeon sitcom True Jackson, VP. Palmer also performs the theme song for the series. In 2009, Palmer signed a record deal with Interscope Records and beagn working on a to be released in 2010. Between her MySpace and SayNow accounts she has released several snippets of songs that were recorded for possible inclusion on her forthcoming album. Her song, "Top of the World" was premiered during the 83rd Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade on Thanksgiving morning. In a recent interview, Palmer stated the album is complete and is in the process of finalization. The as-of-yet untitled album will be a mixture of R&B/Hip-Hop with pop undertones. Producers and writers for the album include Rodney 'Darkchild' Jerkins, Oak, Lil Eddie and others. Palmer stated the lead single will be released within the next month and that the album itself will be released around November. It was announced on Palmer's fan site that the first single would be " Shut Up Stop Lying". Fashion career In July 2009, Palmer launched a Wal-Mart fashion line inspired by her Nickelodeon show, True Jackson, VP. The fashion line consists of jumpers, modern dresses, knit tops, T-shirts, leggings, jeans and more for under $14. Filmography Music videos *"Runaway Love" (Ludacris Feat. Mary J. Blige) - Erica *"Excuse Me Mama" - Mishon (Cameo role) *"Keep It Movin" - Feat. Meech *"All My Girlz" *"It's My Turn Now" Discography ;EPs *2007: Keke Palmer ;Albums *2007: So Uncool ;Soundtracks *2006: Akeelah and the Bee *2006: Night at the Museum *2007: Jump In! *2007: DisneyMania 5 *2008: DisneyMania 6 Awards and nominations External links * Official Fan Page:http://kekepalmer.com/ * IMDb Page: * Tv.com Page: Keke Palmer Tv Page * MySpace Page: